My Only Escape from the World
by Beca123055
Summary: Bella used to be the average happy girl who live with her dad. But what happens when she has to move in with her mom? What happens when she refuses to accept her new life? What happens when her only escape from the world is doing drugs?Rest inside
1. The worst day of my life

Summary

Bella used to be the average happy girl who live with her dad. But what happens when she has to move in with her mom? What happens when she refuses to accept her new life? What happens when her only escape from the world is doing drugs and other horrible things?...What happens when she finds love with Edward which has the same addiction??....My first fanfic...hope you enjoy!!!

**A/N: Characters totally belong to Stephanie Meyer..not me...sadly:(**

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean I have to move?" I was still in shock to the news my father told me. My name is Bella and as you can see you caught me at a wrong moment. According to my father, Charie, my mom, Renee, which abandoned me and my dad sixteen years ago, claims that she wants to see me.

"Bells, if you don't go she might take you away from me forever." How can she do this? How can a woman that abandoned me just one day decides she wants me.

"Well if she thinks that I'm going to be all happy about this and is immediately going to accept her..she's wrong." Oh trust me she is so wrong.

"Bells you have to try your best to be okay with this." YEA RIGHT!!

"I will dad," I lied, "When do I have to do this?"

"Well actually Bells....umm...tonight," he has to be kidding me, "she said you start school tomorrow." There is only one thing left to do.... "Daddy, please don't let this happen, I really don't want to," I begged...yes, me, Isabella Marie Swan, got down on my knees and begged, " please," I whispered.

After about and hour of begging (which didn't work) we were here in the airport, waiting till they call me into the plane.

"I'm gonna miss you dad," I said with the tears finally falling down my face.

"Me too, princess" he hugged me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Flight 182 to Forks, boarding now in gate 12B," when I heard that, a sob ripped through my body, " I guess this is goodbye" I whispered

"For now" he whispered back. With one more hug I boarded the plane.

When the plane landed and I collected all my bags, I walked out to where there was a crowd waiting for their friends and family. After looking around...I saw her...the woman I've only seen in pictures...the woman known as my mother.

When she saw me, her face lit up and she ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad that you're here. Oh my God you're so big," of coarse I'm big, the last time you saw me, I was two. That's what I wanted to say, but me being the nice girl stayed quiet.

"This is Phil, my husband," he reached out his hand, and I just stared at it. He looked nice, he was obviously nervous, judging by the sweating in an air conditioned room...he looked okay. I finally took his hand and he sighed in sign of relief.

On the way to the house, Renee talked pretty much about everything,and I didn't listen to half of it. When we pulled up to this decent sized house, Phil took my things and carried them to my room, which, I couldn't deny, was pretty awesome. After I finished packing, Renee called me downstairs.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something if you want."

"No, I'm not hungry" I told her annoyingly, without looking at her. She showed my new black BMW (which was pretty sweet). After she explained everything about school, I decided to go to bed.

"I'm so glad your here, we're going to have fun together," she went in for a hug but I stopped her.

"Look Renee, if you expect me to just be okay with all of this...your wrong. It's going to take time for me to get used to all this. To tell you the truth, I don't consider you a mother...I consider you the woman that abandoned my dad and me when I was two. So I would appreciate it if you stop acting as if you've been in my life for the past sixteen years...because you haven't, and its going to take time for me to forgive and forget", when I was done with my speech, tears were threatening to come out, but before they could I ran up the stair and into my room where I finally let them fall. For the first time in my life I cried myself to a dreamless sleep.


	2. What the hell!

Thanks so much for the reviews!!!

**A/N: CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!!**

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning with a wet pillow and an aching head. What a way to start the day (sarcasm). I took a shower and got dressed. I opened the door to my room and heard Renee talking to Phil.

"Do you really think shes gonna get used to living here," Phil asked. "She's gonna have to," she answered...yea right!! "How about if she doesn't" Phil insisted. "She's gonna get used to it whether she likes it or not,".. lets see about that. "Your not gonna touch her right?" Oh God...she wouldn't dare...would she??

"If I have to smack her around a bit...that's what I'll do." "She doesn't deserve it." Phil whispered. "And you think I do..." After that I stopped listening. She wouldn't...couldn't touch me...could she?.

After a while I went downstairs and saw that Phil was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. I was going to head straight for the door, but I guess he heard me and shot up from the couch, "Are you hungry, we pretty much have everything, or I can make you something, or you could do something yourself, you could do.." I cut him off, "No its okay, calm down."

He was really a nervous wreck around me. He just stood there, I guess, waiting until I said something....akwaaaarrdd, after a while of, well, standing I headed to the door.

"Your mom told me to give you your lunch money," he said digging in his pocket . "no..I don't want anything from her," I was about to walk away until Phil stopped me. " Look, Renee could be pretty rough sometimes, so I recommend you just accept everything she gives you...or else," I couldn't deny it, those words scared the living hell out of me. I grabbed the money and the car keys and headed out.

I got to school and was immediately hit by the 'who the hell is that' look. I tried to ignore them and walked to the office. The secretary gave me my schedule. History, Math, Literature, Spanish, Lunch, Gym, biology.

While looking at my schedule, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous face ever. He had brownish/golden/reddish hair and the most striking, amazing, dazzling green eyes...eyes that also held a feeling of sadness. I looked away...I probably looked like a freak staring like that.

"Sorry" he murmured and walked past me. I turned and saw him walking into the janitors closet...wait...what?...janitors closet?? I walked over and heard voices.. "Edward, we need more of this shit." I took a bobby pin and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. What I saw completely surprised me. There were two boys, one of them being the gorgeous guy I just saw, and two girls around a table and I immediately knew what they were doing.

*FLASHBACK*

"Jake, stop with that nonsense... put that shit away before someone sees you" Jake being Jake didn't put it away. He opened the little packet and put the powder into 4 little columns.

" Bells you know you want to...you know it feels good..just do it" he sniffed the first two columns and waited.

I couldn't contain myself, I grabbed the straw and sniffed the rest. "Nice...now you could live in your own personal world and escape for a while."

*END FLASHBACK*

I dropped my book bag, and everyone immediately looked up,

"Mind if I join in?"

**(A/N: Thought about stopping it here...but I'm not that evil..)**

"Who are you?" the blond girl asked,

"Who are you?," I retorted, " My name is Tanya," she pointed to the other girl "Jessica" pointed to the two boys " Mike and Edward." _Edward_...such a unique name.

"My name is Bella," I introduced myself. " Are you going to tell someone?...because if you do I swear..," Mike said and I cut him off, "I'm not gonna tell anyone." "You swear?" Jessica asked. "I swear," I answered quickly.

After about an hour we were all pretty much on the ninth cloud up in the sky. They all told me about themselves...all except Edward. Every time I looked at him he was always looking down and playing with his fingers.

" Dudes we should go now, we pretty much missed the morning classes," Mike said...damn, time went fly when you do this shit..but it felt so good. Mike, Tanya, and Jessica got up to go. Edward was still sitting there. "Bella, you coming?" I looked at Edward and then at my clock. There was only 15 minutes left of Spanish left and then lunch, I might as well not go. " Nah..I think I'll stay for a bit."

When they walked out I turned to Edward, and he made no sign of talking so I started it off.

"Soo, how do you feel?" I had nothing else to say. For the first time, he looked up and stared directly into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this" he asked all of the sudden, still looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked surprised. God..why couldn't I look away.

"You shouldn't be doing this..its not good for you," whaaaatt??

"Talking the guy that was just doing it with me," I answered kind of rudely, fuck!... to tell you the truth I was still a little high. He went back to playing with his fingers.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm just.." he cut me off.

"High?" he answered with an attitude. I lost it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, I mean, did I do something wrong to you?" He stayed quiet which was annoyed me even more. "Tell me" I exclaimed. He looked up and I saw the same sadness I saw at the beginning. "Whats your story?" I whispered. His eyes softened and he immediately opened his mouth to answer but abruptly shut them up and his eyes became angered. He shot up the chair and he leaned in, so close I could taste his breath.._soo good_... I swear I saw his eyes shoot to my mouth, but it happened too quickly.

"Mind. Your. Business." he hissed before walking out the door and leaving a shocked and frozen me alone.

**A/N: Hope You enjoyed it...I still don't know what to do for the next chapter...so if you have any ideas...feel free to tell me....thanks for reading!!**

** xoxoBECAxoxo **


	3. Why are you doing this to me?

Im sooooooooo sorry for not updating

**A/N: CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV:**

Its been a week since the first day of school. Its also been a week since I started using drugs again. I know I'm very stupid for doing it but what can I say. Its the only way I can deal with my new life, the only way I can deal with my mom. How has it been with my mom, you may ask? Its been fine, I guess. Two days ago I talked to her about what I heard that day she was talking to Phil.

*FLASHBACK*

"Bella, its time for dinner," Renee said knocking my door. She slightly opened the door and saw me laying down staring at the ceiling.

"Baby, are you okay?"she asked sitting next to me.

"Can I ask you something," I said not looking away from the ceiling. I didnt wait for her to answer,

"Would you ever hit me?" I felt her tense. "Sweetie, why would u ask me that," I was about to answer, when I heard her gasp.

"You heard me didn't you," when she saw that I was not going to say anything, she continued "Look, I regret ever saying that, I was so confused about this whole situation. I guess I expected you to be fine with this whole thing and when I saw you weren't I guess I just panicked. Phil talked to me that same night and told me to give you time, and I promised him I will. Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am you had to hear that. I just want you to know that that just came out in the spur of the moment, and I promise, no I swear to you that I will never lay a hand on you."

"OK," that's all I said and all I could say after hearing that. I decided to just leave it alone.

*END FLASHBACK*

So hear I am, driving to school and hour early knowing mike would be there doing his homework since he never did it at home. I needed him to give some of what he carries. My hands were shaking against the steering wheel with need of it. Last time I had some was yesterday morning, and I needed some more now. I know everything is average at home but now that I started I cant stop.

When I got there, I saw him sitting on a table. I got to him and shoved him on the shoulder.

"What the hell," he exclaimed as he turned around. When he saw it was me he just rolled his eyes and turned around. " I don't have any today"

" What do you mean you don't have any today," I said turning him back around.

"It means I don't have any on me," he said annoyingly.

" Please, I need it Mike. I-I-I know you know how to get some, just please I'm begging you. GET. ME. SOME," when I saw him shake his head no I started to panic. " I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Whatever I want," he asked putting his hands around my waist.

"Let her go," he immediately took his hands off me. I turned around and saw Edward standing there in all his gorgeousness. "Mike, what did I tell you about doing that to girls," he said walking up to us. Mike was fidgeting with his shirt " I told you that if you did that again you would regret it," he pulled me to his side " See, I'm in a good mood today so I'm gonna let this slide, but not before telling you this," Mike was pretty much on top of the table at this point, " Never lay a hand on her ever again you hear me?" mike just nodded and walked away. I was under shock of what just happened.

"Why were you here with him," he asked turning to look at me. I didn't notice that I was still shaking,

" I needed something from him," I said hoping he would just turn around and leave. " you wanted drugs didn't you." I looked down at my feet and he already knew my answer, I expected him to walk away but he surprised me by taking my hand, pulling me to sit next to him.

"Edward, why did you do that, I was this close to getting it. He was going to give it to me," I was playing with my fingers, _ God I wanted it soo badly._

" Were you really going to let him touch you like that only for a little packet of coke, are you..," I didnt let him finish, " What I do or do not do is none of your business. I mean you totally ignore me the past week and you also want me to stop doing this when I know you do it too. What is your problem?..you know what I admit it I want the drugs, no I need the drug and I am willing to do pretty much anything to get them," at this point my whole body was shaking, I couldn't handle it any more I got up to try and look for Mike. When I was walking, someone pulled me back.

"Please don't do this, don't do this to yourself," Edward whispered as he placed his forehead on mine, I could feel his breathe on my face, _God its soo good, _"Why are you doing this to me," I whispered. He took my face between his hands then whispered, "I don't want you to end up like her"

**A/N: I had no idea how to continue after the second chapter and I just started writing without stopping and this is what came out..i really hope you liked it..review please..and feel free to tell me ideas for the next chapter or what you would like to see..Thank you soo muchh.**


End file.
